(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power controller which can accurately and stably control electric loads such as the power consumption of electric heat and light facilities.
(2) Prior Art
Generally, the power consumption can not be accurately and stably controlled, because no such controller as disclosed in this invention has been adopted.
Consequently, how to control power consumption stably and accurately is a problem to be studied and solved with efforts.
The present invention is a result of such efforts, which is capable to control power accurately and stably.